


Más allá de tus ojos

by Nowhere_Writer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Slice of Life, mature - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowhere_Writer/pseuds/Nowhere_Writer
Summary: Sin pretensión alguna, un día de lluvia en la ciudad provocó el encuentro entre dos personas que aún tienen un camino largo por recorrer.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 4





	Más allá de tus ojos

La gente iba y venía. Los semáforos cambiaban cada cierto tiempo de verde a rojo para dar el paso a los peatones; todos protegidos de la apacible tristeza del cielo. A pesar de todo, parecía existir esperanza, pues tímidos rayos de sol aún bailaban en el cielo.

Erwin era el único sin un paraguas. Caminaba calmado en la extensa y rebosante acera. A menudo escuchaba risas y veía a lo demás cargando varias bolsas en las manos. Sonrió un poco al notar la emoción de los otros. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de verdadera felicidad se le dibujó ante las puertas de su local favorito.

El aroma a té lo envolvió en un manto invisible. La esencia a hierbas le quitó el pesar de los hombros y no pudo evitar inspirar una vez más para aligerar el resto del cuerpo. Adoraba el olor fresco a agua recién hervida y la mezcla de hojas aromáticas. La esencia a café humeante lo persiguió un segundo antes de avanzar hacia la sección de libros históricos. Ahí se paseó durante un rato y, luego de unos minutos, escogió un texto sobre relatos de la antigua Grecia. Tomó, con una dulzura inimaginable, el libro entre sus manos y subió al primer piso, donde sabía que podía estar tranquilo. No recordaba haber visto a más de dos personas ahí. En realidad, le sorprendía que no hubieran quitado esas repisas llenas de _vhs_ _'_ _s_ y _dvd_ _'_ _s_ aún.

Estaba completamente inmerso en la lectura. Pasaba una página tras otra sin prisa, sino con suavidad, devoción y júbilo. Ni siquiera el ruido que se filtraba de la planta baja podía distraerlo de las palabras que recreaban mitos ancestrales. Así, recorrió varías hojas hasta que un par de pasos y un golpe seco le provocaron elevar la mirada. Entonces, se encontró con la silueta de un hombre al que se le había resbalado de los dedos un estuche de _dvd_. Cuando notó que no era nada preocupante, se dispuso a continuar sin prestar más atención al asunto.

El otro hombre continuó revisando la sección de películas. Se paseaba entre los géneros de acción, drama y bélico. Decidió llevarse una de cada una y las recolectó tranquilamente. Sin embargo, uno de los estuches rebasaba la altura a la que podía alcanzar y el banquillo que había para estos casos estaba seguramente en otro piso. Así, el sujeto se puso de puntillas y estiró su brazo tanto como pudo, mas no lo logró. Comenzaba a irritarse y estuvo a punto de irse, pero sería para él aún más molesto rendirse. Subió sus pies en una parte del estante, pero todavía faltaban algunos centímetros para poder coger el objeto. Por otro lado, Erwin, quien estaba sosegado debido a los relatos que imaginaba, advirtió mucho movimiento a su alrededor. Aquello le causó inquietud, por lo cual volvió a entornar los ojos hacia arriba. De inmediato, se encontró con la silueta del individuo parado en el pedazo de madera que sobresalía del conjunto de estantes. No tardó en entender que no había escaleras y necesitaba ayuda, así que observó con cuidado para saber cuál era el título que deseaba.

En un acto gentil, decidió ponerse en pie sin importar si perdía de vista la hoja en la que estaba. Alzó la mano, luego tomó el estuche y se lo tendió.

El sujeto lo miró y se dio media vuelta dejando atrás nada más que un murmullo y una fuerte esencia a jabón. Debido a su vestimenta, Erwin ni siquiera había alcanzó a ver su expresión antes de que se dirigiera escaleras abajo con sólo dos películas. En realidad, no pudo ver nada más que sus ojos, ya que no había tenido tiempo para mirar ninguna particularidad en su rostro.

Retomó su lugar sin entender lo que había acontecido. Con curiosidad, miró el título de la película. Era _Chaqueta metálica,_ una película de guerra. Decidió que ya había leído lo suficiente y sería más cómodo ir a casa para continuar. Tomó el libro que había dejado sobre el sofá y no soltó el estuche. Caminó a la recepción. Ahí le dieron un tarjetón para certificar el préstamo de los objetos.

En cuanto salió, pudo sentir fuertes gotas de agua caer sobre su cabeza y la brisa abofetear sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío. Normalmente no le molestaría y podría irse caminando las cuatro cuadras que eran de camino su casa, pero prefirió no tentar a la suerte dejando que se arruinaran los materiales que le habían prestado, así que tomó un taxi de inmediato.

A través del cristal podía mirar a la gente que caminaba sobre las aceras. Era curioso mirar a la mayoría vestir impermeables y cargando en mano un paraguas, casi lucía como un uniforme.

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban apuradas o gradualmente sobre la ventana de taxi. Erwin adoraba ese pequeño espectáculo. Aquella danza lo dejaba absorto. De repente, una llamada interrumpió su momento de éxtasis.

—Hola —sonrió un poco. 

“¿Vienes a casa, Erwin? He preparado la cena,” la suave voz de Marie le acarició el oído.

—Sí, voy en camino —replicó animado—. Ya estoy ansiando llegar.

Después de eso, colgó.

La noticia le puso alegre. Ya podía percibir el aroma a pasta. Sospechaba que eso sería lo que había cocinado Marie, pues sabía que era de sus platillos favoritos.

Cuando el taxi se estacionó fuera de la casa, pudo divisar todas las luces de la planta baja encendidas. Se apresuró a pagar y bajó del vehículo. En el momento en que abrió la puerta, el aroma a pasta al estilo boloñesa lo abrazó dándole la bienvenida.

—Hola de nuevo —se acercó a besarlo en la mejilla y le acarició el hombro.

—Qué maravilloso recibimiento, Marie —le devolvió el beso afectuosamente.

—Sabría que te pondría contento —mostró una sonrisa reluciente.

Ambos fueron a la cocina. Disfrutaron de una cena extensa y armoniosa. Rieron y conversaron un largo rato, hasta que fue hora de que Marie regresara a casa. Erwin se afanó en querer llevarla, pues ya era tarde, pero ella insistió en irse sola para no importunarlo.

Estaban realmente acostumbrados a pasar las cenas del fin de semana juntos. Marie era consciente de que él no sabía cocinar muchos platillos y a veces era lo suficientemente perezoso para no cocinar a nada o lo mismo durante toda la semana. Técnicamente, ayudaba a que él no muriera de hambre o enfermara.

Antes de dormir, colocó el libro en el escritorio de la habitación. Después, puso el dvd en marcha y se lazó a la cama. Así, fijo como objetivo captar atentamente cada acción y diálogo. Así fue, pero para cuando los créditos se deslizaban en la pantalla, él ya había caído dormido.

Pasó una semana, durante la cual Erwin trabajó arduamente preparando las clases de filología de la próxima semana y revisando los escritos de la editorial. A causa de ello, no tuvo tiempo de visitar la biblioteca-café nuevamente. No fue sino hasta el viernes que pudo liberarse e ir corriendo hasta allá.

Había ido a las 8:30 de la noche, así que era la primera vez que no veía la luz entrar por los ventanales. Le hizo sentir como si estuviera en un lugar distinto. Sin poder evitarlo, se arrojó hacia los estantes para comenzar una nueva búsqueda. Tomó su tiempo en ello. Escogió un compendió con obras cuentos de Oscar Wilde y _El castillo_ de Kafka, pensó que sería curioso leer uno en seguida del otro; podría sentir la diferencia de sus estilos.

Una vez que había elegido, se encaminó directamente a la recepción. Mientras esperaba en la fila para sellar los tarjetones de préstamo, creyó ver una silueta conocida pasar por ahí. No le prestó demasiada atención y continuó esperando a que las tres personas frente a él fueran atendidas. El sujeto frente a él sacó de una mochila dos estuches con títulos que conocía y, de inmediato, escuchó un suspiró pesado. El mismo aroma a jabón que recordaba del extraño le embargó la nariz.

—Debiste llevar _Chaqueta metálica_ _,_ habías hecho una buena elección _—_ murmuró en referencia a la ocasión en que se habían encontrado. Estaba seguro de que era la misma persona.

Erwin mostró una sonrisa afable, mas no escuchó ruido alguno. La repuesta del extraño fue el silencio.

No volvió a hablar y se limitó a esperar su turno. Cuando el hombre frente a él pasó, Erwin estaba ojeando las primeras páginas de un libro. Sin embargo, pronto fue sobresaltado por una voz conocida.

—Erwin, ¿has estado huyendo de mí? —murmuró recargándole uno de sus brazos en los hombros.

—No sería capaz —emitió una sonrisa divertida.

—Parece que no sales de aquí, ¿eh? —soltó una pequeña risa.

—No me encontrarías, sino hubieses venido tú también.

—Las bebidas de este lugar son buenas —sonrió cínicamente.

Hicieron una pausa en el momento que llegó el turno de Erwin. Después, salieron del lugar y caminaron por el centro un rato. Mike le contó lo que haría el fin de semana, le narró los planes que había ideado con su novia y lo invitó a ir a su departamento cuando quisiera, pues tanto Nanaba como él, lo extrañaban. El trabajo no les permitía verse tan seguido ni visitarse, pero eso no causaba que Mike dejara de tratarlo como su mejor amigo. Seguían enviándose mensajes casi a diario, yendo a comer de vez en cuando, celebrando sus cumpleaños y demás festividades juntos.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, lejos de ahí, un hombre caminaba apurado. Continuamente estaba esquivando las olas de gente que salía a divertirse y acaparaban las aceras. Al menos ahora, estando a dos cuadras de llegar a su departamento, sentía menos presión. Aunque, a él le parecía que en realidad faltaban varios kilómetros.

Realmente odiaba vivir en un barrio tan transitado, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tuvo que apresurar sus pasos para llegar más rápido. Una vez que abrió la puerta del edificio, una ráfaga de aire gélido lo empujó hacia adentro. Avanzó rápido hasta llegar al ascensor y miró sus pies mientras subía al piso 10. Luego, con las manos temblorosas por el frío, encajó la llave y se metió de inmediato a su apartamento. Apenas puso un pie dentro, pudo distinguir un ruido en lugar. Deprisa, formó los puños. Segundos más tarde apareció, luciendo una sonrisa cínica, Hange.

—Hubiera preferido que fuera un ladrón, pero imaginaba que eras tú —se quitó la chaqueta para dejarla colgando en el perchero.

Ellos se tiraron en el sofá a comer tranquilamente una bolsa de pretzels y mirar un programa de enfermedades extrañas alrededor del mundo.

—¿Por qué robas mi despensa, Cuatro Ojos? —le miró molesto—. Es la tercera vez esta semana.

—Porque no estabas aquí para impedírmelo —le presumieron una sonrisa que le dejaba ver sus dientes.

Le dedicó una mueca de desagrado.

—Como sea.

—Será la última vez, Leee-vi. A la siguiente traeré las compras para reponer mis robos —mostraron una cara de cachorrito arrepentido.

No respondió, sólo sonrió ligeramente. Él solía comprar una variedad de golosinas, que personalmente no disfrutaba mucho, para que ella los tomará.

Se sentó en el posabrazos del sofá a mirar el programa de televisión con ellos. Luego del programa, comenzó una película. Sin embargo, ésta era tan aburrida que Hange comenzó a hablar al notar el curioso semblante de su amigo.

—¿Qué cosa nueva le pasó a mi enano para que ponga cara de angustia? —se recostaron boca abajó.

—Nada —declaró tajante.

—Vamos, Levi. Puedes contarme —esta vez sonaron serios y le mostraron una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Agh —exhaló resignado y se removió en el asiento—. Un tipo me habló mientras estaba en donde voy a rentar las películas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y eso por qué sería eso algo malo? —estaban intentando no emocionarse demasiado.

—Deja de sonreírme de esa manera boba o no te diré más.

—Bien, bien. ¿Así está mejor? —fingieron poner cara de tristeza.

—Estás consciente de que no me gusta hablar mucho, odio a los extraños y me dan pánico las multitudes, ¿no? Ese es el problema —apretó la mandíbula—. El sito estaba repleto y él es un jodido extraño que me he topado por accidente dos veces.

—Lo sé, Levi, pero si lo intentas lentamente, podrás hablar con otros que no sean yo —miraban atentamente al hombre—. En todo caso, ¿fue amable o te dijo algo grosero? Si fue la segunda, te aseguro que puedo ir al laboratorio de ciencias y crear una bomba casera para lanzarla en sus pantalones.

Los amigos soltaron una pequeña risa.

—El idiota luce como la viva representación de Dios bajando a tierra: todo bondad y amor —replicó antes de masticar un pretzel.

—¿Y entonces lo ignoraste así, sin más? —fruncieron las cejas.

—Claramente.

—Dices que ya lo habías visto antes, ¿no? —apenas respondieron, hicieron crujir un bocadillo entre sus dientes.

—Sí, el domingo anterior. Interrumpió mi elección de películas con su ayuda no requerida —al notar que ellos le dirigían una expresión de incomprensión, se decidió a contarle el pequeño encuentro—. Fui a las repisas de películas, no podía alcanzar una y él se levantó para ayudar. Un completo idiota el sujeto.

—¿Y era lindo? —inquirieron sonrientes.

—¿De todo lo que te dije lo relevante para ti es si era guapo o no? —le dirigió una expresión de disgustó y su dictamen no demoró—. No, no lo era.

Hange sabía que mentía por la forman tan seca y acelerada en que se obligaba a tirar las palabras, pero no lo presionaría ni insistiría. Se limitó a soltar una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

—Entonces, me lo quedo yo.

Levi se levantó para ir al refrigerador, donde agarró un par de botellas con agua. De inmediato, regresó a su asiento.

—Adelante. Todo tuyo —asintió y no agregó nada más.

Hange al tanto de su desconfianza y problemas para entablar relaciones, pero tenían fe en que Levi poco a poco avanzaría en ese campo. De vez en cuando, le daban empujoncitos o lo hacían reflexionar para alejar de él los malos pensamientos. Lo habían molestado con el tema tiempo atrás. Ahora habían comprendido que él lo lograría por cuenta propia y… ayuda profesional que fuera mejor a la ya experimentada. Confiaban en que sería capaz de formar amistades o encontrar una pareja, a pesar de la dificultad que representaban las personas corroídas de mal o los propios conflictos internos que cargaba su amigo.

Erwin llegó a la escuela muy temprano por la mañana. Había dado su clase de manera tan profesional y poética como de costumbre. Las horas que duraba su jornada en la universidad pasaron de manera rápida. Tal vez se sentía así porque estaba lleno de energía debido al buen fin de semana que había tenido. Incluso cuando terminó la clase y lo llamaron de la editorial para hacerle saber que a su correo habían llegado un par de escritos para corregir, se puso feliz.

Erwin salió de la facultad en dirección al estacionamiento. Subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia el centro, donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Cuando llegó tuvo que aparcar en el estacionamiento del supermercado, pues la ubicación estaba rodeada de corporativos así que el lugar de aparcamiento más cercano estaba repleto. Antes de bajar, tomó su maletín con los libros que había terminado.

El ocaso le decía adiós a la cuidad cubriéndose sonrojado entre los edificios y locales. Las calles estaban casi vacía esta ocasión, pues era mitad de semana, así que los rayos anaranjados acariciaban el asfalto y se iban retirando paulatinamente.

Erwin sintió frescura en el ambiente. Sus ojos se toparon con que la cafetería también estaba desolada. Sólo había alguien en las mesas acomodadas junto a los ventanales. Entonces, se dirigió directamente a la recepción y se formó en la corta fila. Como le quedaban varias lecturas en espera, se contuvo a no ir por más. Así que, observaba los libros desde donde estaba esperando. Pero su concentración en los libros fue perturbada cuando el aroma a jabón de lavanda acarició su cara y sintió una presencia detrás de él. Sin embargo, esta ocasión no hizo ningún comentario. Se quedó sosegado esperando su momento de pasar.

Alrededor de unos 10 minutos más tarde, hizo devolución de su préstamo, permitiendo que quien estaba atrás de él avanzara. Luego de eso, hizo caso a lo que Mike le dijo. Volteó a ver si era el hombre misterioso de siempre y mientras la recepcionista tomaba el estuche del dvd y confirmaba la devolución, decidió dirigirse a él.

—¿Me permites invitarte un té? —cuestionó dulcemente, provocando incluso que la recepcionista volteara pensando que le hablaba a ella, pero los ojos color océano estaban posados únicamente en el extraño.

A Levi le tomó por sorpresa porque, al igual que la chica, pensó que se había dirigido a ella cuando ésta, justo en el momento en que terminó el proceso de devolución, se sobresaltó y sonrojó. No obstante, pronto se encontró con una sonrisa amigable dedicada por el desconocido, que se encontraba siempre los días que pensaba que no lo haría. Creyó haber encontrado por fin la hora en que casi nadie iba a ese sitio, pero ya había entendido que aun escogiendo un horario entresemana, no dejaría de toparse con él.

Recordó lo que Hange le dijo y se llenó de determinación. Si se iba a encontrar con él seguido y no había sido grosero, debía de encontrar una razón para odiarlo y evitarlo.

—Está bien… —declaró con una entonación plana.

Erwin pensó que el consejo de su mejor amigo había funcionado, así que su sonrisa había permanecido. Se encaminó hacia la sección de la cafetería, esperando que el extraño lo siguiera.

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas donde entraban los últimos rayos del atardecer y estaba menos iluminado. Por otro lado, Erwin se encontraba pidiendo dos tés: un té negro y uno de lavanda. Debido a la escasez de gente, le dieron su orden en cinco minutos.

Erwin regresó a mesa que Levi había elegido y entregó el té negro al desconocido.

En ambos vasos habían escrito el nombre “Erwin”, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante, quien miró el recipiente por un momento y se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

—Una disculpa por pedirlos a mi nombre, pero desconozco el tuyo —comentó Erwin, antes de soplar un poco a la bebida y beber un sorbo.

Levi estaba en una situación problemática donde sólo tenía dos opciones: tomar el té hirviente para evitar conversar o conversar para evitar beber el té hirviente.

—Sí, gracias —respondió automáticamente.

—Parece que no hablas mucho —le mostró una sonrisa amplia que dejó ver un brillo en sus ojos—. Me agrada, aunque seguro tienes mucho que decir.

—Sí… —sujetó el contornó del vaso.

El otro hombre notó que sólo miraba el recipiente. Pensó que había pedido un sabor que le desagradaba.

—Si te disgusta el té negro, puedo pedir otro. Fue error mío, en todo caso, debí preguntar… —estaba punto de ponerse en pie, pero Levi habló.

—Sólo es que está demasiado caliente —trató de impregnar tranquilidad a su tono.

Erwin asintió y sonrió en respuesta.

—Quiero disculparme… por importunarte las veces anteriores —la sinceridad en su voz era tan cristalina que tomó por sorpresa a Levi. Nunca escuchó nadie así—. Probablemente no necesitabas mi ayuda y te he quitado la oportunidad de hacer algo por ti mismo, lo entiendo. 

En el preciso momento que terminó de articular la última palabra, su celular comenzó a vibrar y sonar desde el bolsillo de su saco.

—¿Podrías perdonarme otra vez? Debo contestar —rio apenado y el otro sólo asintió.

Cogió el celular e inmediatamente apretó el icono “responder”.

“¿Erwin ya casi llegas al apartamento? La fiesta para Mike ya va a comenzar. Me avisó que llegará en media hora, o sea antes de lo esperado. Ya sólo me falta preparar una cosa. ¿Crees qué podrías ayudarme?” Habló dulcemente. Se notaba lo animada que estaba.

—Contaba con que sobraba tiempo antes la hora acordada, pero puedo llegar pronto. En un rato estoy ahí, Nanaba.

“¡Muchas gracias! Por eso Mike y yo te amamos” emitió una risita antes de colgar.

Erwin, mostrándose apenado, volteó a ver al hombre.

—Tengo que reunirme con alguien. Sin embargo, es una pena que no hayamos podido hablar más, en verdad me ha agradado tu presencia.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle por cortesía al extraño venir a la fiesta con él, mas pronto se dio cuenta de lo incomodo que podía resultarle.

—Espero encontrarte pronto por aquí —le tendió la mano para despedirse.

El extraño se lo pensó unos segundos, hasta que copió su acción y apretó un poco su mano. Luego, vio a Erwin salir del local y cruzar la calle.

Se quedó en la mesa meditando lo que había pasado, luego tomó el vaso y salió también de ahí. Llegó tan rápido a su apartamento como pudo y se encerró. Algunos minutos después, Hange entró con una pizza para cenar.

—Ha venido la mejor amiga del mundo a salvarte del hambre —colocó la caja de pizza humeante sobre la mesa.

—Sí, claro —replicó con sarcasmo.

—Anímate o me llevo la pizza de regreso a mi departamento —amenazó antes de darle un mordisco a una rebanada.

Levi permaneció con la misma expresión apática.

—Bueno, no te negaré este manjar sin importar el humor que tengas —le pasó un trozo en un plató.

Levi no parecía reaccionar a nada de le dijera. Hange comenzó a sospechar que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido y decidió preguntarle.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo…? —suavizaron la voz.

—No.

—Vamos, Levi.

Él se quedó callado y ellos decidieron ir por un vaso de agua para dárselo. Así podía dejarlo unos segundos solo para que terminara contándole.

Al entrar a la pequeña cocina, tomaron un recipiente de la alacena y, de una jarra que estaba sobre la barra, vertieron el líquido. No obstante, un poco se derramó. Tomó rápidamente una servilleta y la arrojó en el bote. Ahí fue donde encontraron la posible respuesta al problema de Levi.

Regresaron a lado de él y le tendieron la bebida.

—Seguro volviste a encontrarte con el sujeto —se arriesgaron a enunciar un dato incierto para conocer la verdad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —elevó una ceja.

—Tu bote de basura me dio una pista —sonrieron un poco.

—Nada espectacular, así que no piensen en ponerse jodidamente locos si se los cuento.

Asintieron y le hicieron una señal de candado sobre sus labios.

—Estoy desconcertado —hizo una mueca y sus cejas se juntaron por un momento.

—¿Por…? —se sentaron a su lado en el sofá.

—Ese sujeto es peor de lo que me imaginaba: es demasiado amable.

—Así que tuvieron una cita, ¿eh? —quisieron bromear para romper la tensión que embargaba el lugar.

—¿No recuerdas que es todo tuyo, demente? —soltó una risa extraña, casi ahogada—. De todas formas, parece que ya te lo ganaron.

—Si es así, entonces no debe ser tan feo como dijiste —replicaron mordazmente.

No respondió nada mientras comía, pero ella siguió hablando.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —tenían salsa de tomate embarrada en la boca, lo cual puso de nervios a Levi.

—Se disculpó por haberme importunado cada vez que nos encontramos—respondió mientras le quitaba la suciedad.

—Qué tipo más extraño —bufaron antes de masticar otro pedazo.

—Lo sé.

En la casa de Mike sus amigos ya se habían reunido. Erwin y Nanaba habían terminado los preparativos a tiempo. Supieron que era hora de entrar en acción cuando las llaves crujieron del otro lado de la puerta.

Las luces del apartamento se prendieron y todos saltaron de su lugar gritando “¡Feliz cumpleaños!”. Inmediatamente, la chica corrió a abrazar a su novio. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le entregó un rápido beso en los labios. Todos ahí se enternecieron ante la escena.

Mike se mostró agradecido por ser recibido de manera tan cálida. Pronto comenzaron a tomar y comer los aperitivos apilados en la mesa de la cocina. Poco después, Erwin y Nanaba lo animaron a partir el pastel. Toda la celebración había sido bastante clásica.

De un lado ella había preparado un karaoke y de otro había dejado el espacio libre para que los que quisieran pudieran bailar. Mike no perdió la oportunidad de jalar de la cintura a su pareja y agradecerle todo con un efusivo beso en los labios. Le fue irresistible entrelazar dulcemente sus dedos a los de ella. Después, sujetó con firmeza la suave curva de su cintura y le murmuró algo inaudible para los demás.

Durante este tiempo, una chica se acercó a Erwin para invitarlo a bailar. Él aceptó con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Una vez en la pista improvisada, se dedicó a dirigirla. Ella le sonreía constantemente y él se mostraba afable. Cuando la música se alentó, ella recargó la cabeza en su pecho y continuaron así hasta terminar la pieza.

Se acercó a la mesa para poder tomar alguna bebida y una rebanada de pastel, pero el cumpleañero decidió tomarlo por sorpresa.

—Pareces divertirte —comentó con una mirada sugerente—. Es linda.

—Es una compañera de baile formidable —replicó poco antes de beber su piña colada.

—Y tú eres imperturbable —imitando la postura de un boxeador en el ring, le propinó un ligero golpe en el costado, luego lo abrazó—. Aprecio tenerte aquí, Erwin. Sin ti o Nanaba no importaría ninguna clase de fiesta.

—No me molesta cancelar mis noches de lectura si es por ti —le dedicó una sonrisa amplia—. Fue una suerte que no se empalmara con una reunión en la editorial.

—Te habría raptado con ayuda de mi mejor cómplice.

—Ya lo creo.

Una risa fluyó en sus gargantas.

Mike recordó la historia del sujeto que su amigo le había contado. Tenía curiosidad de saber si su consejo para juntarlos había servido.

—¿Y qué tal todo con el señor misterioso? —elevó una de sus cejas—. ¿Pudiste hablar con él?

—Sí, lo invité a beber un té y aceptó —en su mente evocó los recuerdos de esa tarde—. Aunque creo que no le gustó el que le pedí. En realidad, no conversamos mucho.

—Tu chico suena como una persona muy tímida, ¿no? —emitió una pequeña risa con los labios pegados al borde del vaso.

—Ah… Ahora comprendo lo que has intentado hacer —frunció las cejas—. ¡Me diste un consejo para flirtear, Mike! —lo miró amenazante, aunque estaba divertido.

—Si no te rehusaras a salir con alguien de vez en cuando, ya habrías encontrado a la Nanaba de tu corazón —le pico el pecho, justo donde latía su corazón—, y yo no tendría que aprovecharme de tu poca astucia en asuntos amorosos.

—Estoy bien así. No me siento apresurado por conocer alguien —declaró con voz cristalina y rebosante de sinceridad—. Además, no todos somos tan suertudos como tú, pocos encuentran al amor de su vida así de fácil.

—Pero qué dices. Sí, tuve mucha suerte, pero también fue gracias a que me di un tiempo conociendo chicas y experimenté… hasta que llegó ella —su mirada apuntó directamente hacia donde estaba su novia—. Ahora, si lo dices por ti y Marie, yo creo que es más una negación tuya. Ella es perfecta para ti y la terminaste. Tu primera novia era precisamente lo que te gusta en una persona y luce como que ella sigue ahí por ti. Tú no necesitas suerte, necesitas entender que probablemente estás desperdiciando esa oportunidad —tomó un trago de la copa de vino para refrescarse la boca.

—En algún momento te podré explicar lo que realmente sentí por ella, pero tu fiesta de cumpleaños no es el lugar —sonrió ampliamente.

—Entiendo —asintió.

Mike era comprensivo, leal y se preocupaba por él, mas desconocía que en verdad Erwin no huía de nada ni tenía miedo a comprometerse, tan sólo no había llegado nadie que pudiera conmover su alma.

—Por cierto, espero que te guste mi regalo.

—¿Libros? —elevó una de sus cejas.

—Hay algo adicional.

—Es la primera sonrisa maliciosa que te he visto poner, creo que ahora me siento amenazado —una risa estalló en sus labios.

La noche se adueñó de la cuidad. Las conversaciones y el baile habían cesado. Los invitados fueron desalojando el apartamento lentamente. Se iban despidiendo y felicitando al cumpleañero con gestos o palabras afectuosas. Erwin fue el último en salir, pero antes de cruzar el umbral, abrazó con fuerza a Mike y le dedicó un guiño a Nanaba.

Ambos decidieron que se harían cargo de la limpieza cuando amaneciera, así que se dirigieron a la alcoba que compartían. Encendió la luz de la recamara, dejando vislumbrar sus ojos ante los destellos de las luces colgando de las paredes, una carta pinchada en la espina de una flor y un cofre. Al adentrase, notó los pétalos retozando en el piso que formaban la frase “Quiero ser parte de ti por el resto de mi vida”. No hizo falta que Nanaba dijera nada, tan sólo se quedó parada bajo el umbral. Mike, mostrando una sonrisa y teniendo las mejillas levemente coloradas, caminó y abrió con delicadeza el sobre.

En la hoja estaban escritas a mano y en cursiva cuatro instrucciones. Él leyó:

  1. _Busca adentro de tu saco favorito._



Caminó hasta el closet, sacó la prenda y rebuscó en la bolsa secreta, la cual sólo ambos sabían de su existencia. Ahí había escondido un reloj reluciente y elegante. Marcaba una fecha específica: el día en que se él le había pedido ser novios. Mike sonrió embobado por varios instantes, luego continuó.

  1. _Abre el cofre._



Sacó dos boletos de avión de éste. Era un viaje al sitio donde había prometido ir desde los primeros meses de relación. Un par de escalofríos le acariciaron los hombros y la espalda.

  1. _Mira hacia el techo._



Mike volteó entusiasmado. Soltó una risa al tener que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar el último sobre que estaba pegado al techo. En cuanto lo alcanzó, pudo distinguir que en la parte de atrás decía “léeme después”. Mike le dedicó una mirada insinuadora y Nanaba se encogió de hombros mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

  1. _Echa una mano al bolsillo de mi vestido favorito; el que me obsequiaste en navidad._



Volvió al mueble de madera y metió su mano en el vestido rojo de satín con un minúsculo bolsillo, donde aguardaban un par de collares con un dije especial que representaba la naturaleza de cada uno. Se pudo percatar que en medio estaba entrelazado un anillo con un pequeño topacio tan brillante como el sol en medio.

—La última instrucción te la diré ahora… —su voz fue melodiosa y suave. Sus ojos estaban centrados en él y refulgían como un par de estrellas—. Si quieres casarte conmigo, ven a besarme, si no estás preparado, puedes quedarte en silencio.

Mike avanzó hasta ella sin hacerse esperar. La alzó por los aires, tomándola en brazos para apresurarse en besarla y entregar una respuesta determinada.


End file.
